


Ad Amorem In Aliud Tempus

by vanillanemo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Reserves the Right to Add Additional Tags in the Future, F/M, Romance, Time Travel, War, Weird Magical Artefacts, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillanemo/pseuds/vanillanemo
Summary: Hermione Granger should have known better not to touch weird things found in the Black family house. Now she’s stuck living in two timelines at once, switching back and forth at a moment’s notice. She’s trying two win three wars at once. Two against the fearsome Lord Voldemort. But can she beat the worst of them? The one that’s happening in her heart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first long fanfiction for Harry Potter. TBH it will probably be discontinued because I lose interest really quickly with my millions of plot bunnies, but who knows? The inspiration for this fic came from the Pentatonix fanfiction "Rewound" by czmmmm on Wattpad. You do not need to have read Rewound to understand or appreciate this fic, but if you are a fan of Pentatonix, I would highly recommend this fic to you. Please enjoy, and of course, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise and all characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers and their affiliates.

Hermione sighed deeply, staring at the task ahead of her. She was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and she, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had been tasked with cleaning out one of the old guest bedrooms while the adults of the house were in a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. She desperately wished they would let her attend them, but Molly fiercely insisted that the meetings were not something for children to attend. She had tried to argue that she and Ron had been in their fair share of trouble before, and faced things that many adults had not. But when Remus and Sirius agreed that she was too young, she had unhappily relented.  
“Well, we aren’t achieving anything standing and looking at it,” said Ginny. “I’ll take the wardrobe, Fred and George can take the en-suite, Ron clean the dresser, and Hermione, you take the bookshelf. Sirius reckons this room doesn’t have anything dark or dangerous, but be on guard all the same, this house is weird.”  
The twins answered in unison, “Yes ma’am!” They mockingly saluted, before disappearing into the bathroom. Ron, grumbling about being worked like a house elf, opened the dresser and started sorting through its contents. Ginny rummaged through the wardrobe, removing ancient robes that were falling apart at the seams, and Hermione turned to the bookshelf. She carefully pulled old books out, sorting them into piles based on their subject.  
They had been working for at least an hour, when Hermione pulled a particularly heavy tome out. As she removed it, a wooden panel behind it fell down, revealing a hidden compartment in the back of the bookshelf. Ron turned at the clatter the panel made.  
“All right, Hermione?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine. I found like, a secret hidey hole.”  
“Secret hidey hole?” Fred asked, sticking his head around the door.  
“Full of dangerous dark objects?” George added, standing next to his twin.  
“Most likely. Can one of you come and give me some light?”  
Fred, or George, she wasn’t sure which one, wandered over, muttering Lumos and moving his wand towards the dark hole. He and Hermione carefully peered inside, and saw nothing but an elaborate wooden box.  
“Could you summon that for me? I’d grab it, but it might bite me.” They chuckled, remembering the events of last week, where Remus had picked up a coat hanger that had instantly become a mouth and tried to remove his hand. It was only a quick stunner from Arthur that had stopped it. The coat hanger had joined the masses of things being thrown out.  
The twin next to her levitated the box out onto the floor, siphoned what looked like 300 years of dust off it, and stepped back. Hermione knelt down, and carefully extended her hand towards it. The ornate silver designs showed no malicious signs, but the Weasley boy kept his wand trained on it, just in case. She flipped the latch open, and lifted the lid, revealing a blood red velvet lining. Inside was an old, golden compact mirror, with a complex set of runes engraved on its surface. Hermione suddenly felt compelled to open it and look inside. She undid the clasp, and carefully opened the mirror.  
“Hermione, maybe that’s not a good idea…” Fred’s voice trailed off, as Hermione stared at her reflection, watching a kaleidoscope of colours cover her face. She closed her eyes.


End file.
